Refusal
by NTA FANFIC
Summary: now that i think of it title doesn't correspond with story but idc, a bit of a genderbent Harry and her relationship or really meaning to Snape as a new lily and the reasons why he destests or like her tg genderbender gender bent gender bend gender bender what ever you want to call it its clean


**Refusal**

**Quick little one shot because why the hell not and two to give an update on my viewers… 1 I will post I think 2 more chapters tomorrow maybe if not I will post two in two weeks, and 2 the reason why I haven't updated is because I am lazy and I grown a bit out of fanfiction and the reason is I just don't have the same passion… or is it time… maybe its I don't have enough tacos… anyway I want to do 2 or 3 more storys after this and finish up my other stuff… though I might just quit and work on other stuff… btw some reasons I don't get story updates so I have been missing chapters and stuff anyway on with the story. Also this is genderbent harry why just because it flows easier, note I also haven't read harry potter in a while**

*Snape*

I stared down from the long grand table of the great hall looking down at the young first years wearing the hat. The old tattered hat after its long annoying stupid song was now calling out houses. I reminded myself to clap for the poor souls which were Slytherins.

Although many people couldn't tell I despised the slimy greasy snake known as Slytherin wither it was the constant idiots or the lack of loyalty to their fellow classmates. The idiots I would have and there idiotic pranks.

"Harriet Potter!" Professor McGonagall called out through the hall and I immediately turned my head. The young 11 year old girl with long black hair with her bangs covering her forehead. The hidden mark barely visible but a couple small points or if you thought of it as much as I, knew the exact location.

She walked up nervously towards the stool which held the sorting hat. Her robes were brand new and freshly clean just bought from diagon alley. Her pale light skin was very covered up yet I knew it was flawed at places.

Those eyes of her though took all of my will power not to just run to my office and cry. But I held my ground but on my usual scowl looking towards professor Quirrell who was nervously muttering and sweating as she got closer to the table.

From above Dumbledore looked down at me sympathetically and I could read his expression like the light of day. I just rolled my eyes and watched as the sorting hat thought over and over.

The hat was talking about Slytherin over and over again and how it was perfect for her and without thinking I pulled out my hand from my robes. I muttered a simple charm and the sorting hat heard my threat. Gryffindor or I will lite you on fire.

The hat stopped talking and then it immediately screamed out, "GRYFFINDOR!" I sighed and I looked up to see Dumbledore looking down at me a twinkle in his eye. I rolled my eyes and threw my wand out of sight it was a night to celebrate.

*Year 2*

Harriet leaned over my desk as I scribbled records into my notebook as she uttered a small cough. I looked up at her and those eyes.

"Yes Ms. Potter is there something wrong with my instructions?" I looked at her and wanting her to leave so I can finish my work. She then stammered out.

"You see Professor Snape I was wondering if I could get some potions ingredients which aren't usually available for 2nd years. You see Hermione would like to brew a potion and wanted to see if I could get the ingredients because class is almost over and my potion is brewing, so may I please borrow the ingredients."

"What two ingredients do you want?" I asked her in response thinking back to the time when I worked as the store keeper for the potions master when I was a 4th year, how Lily wanted me to sneak her ingredients for her advance potions… all before I hung around with them.

"Boomslang skin and bicorn, I could buy it if you want some gold or silver." She said and I remember when Lily was making potions with them… the polyjuice potion how I dread that potion, how James would trick people into drinking it and then laugh at them for fun.

"I am sorry Ms. Potter but I cannot give you those ingredients… it is a personal reason." I said and she trudged back to Ms. Granger and as I passed by checking the potions I could hear Potter and Grangers conversation.

"I told you it wouldn't work he hates me Hermione and there's no exceptions." I shrugged it off at first but I was hurt by that… I didn't hate her I may resent her a bit btu I never could hate her.

*Day 3*

I walked through the passage to the shrieking shack the invisibly cloak covering me. My breath short and quiet with my footsteps masked with a cloaking charm. I had my wand raised to take out Sirius and sneak him back to Dumbledore, this was no revenge.

As I snuck up the stairs I heard Hermione shout as I increased my base thinking of the one spell I needed. I stepped up the stairs towards the one and only bedroom in the shack. There in the corner wounded was Ronald Weasley holding onto the rat formerly known as Pettigrew. I walked closer and closer trying to get in the room without too much noise or movement.

As I entered the room they turned and I silently casted a spell disarming Sirius and knocking him back. I disarmed Hermione, Ron, and Harriet just as easy as I threw off the cloak.

"Hello Sirius long time no see, how was Azkaban?" I said in a sarcastic friendly chit chat manner. He sneered and then turned away as I ordered him to step towards the castle and head through the passage way.

"SO what you can turn me over to the dementors and have me kissed. All because of a boy hood feud." Sirius said trying to play me over as the bad guy so I just played the role just like he thought I was.

"Yep just a feud when you tried to feed me to your friend, or when you dangled me by my ankle in the sky humiliating me in front of our peers." Sirius just narrowed his eyes and I beckoned him towards the door again when Harriet spoke up.

"Professor Snape may we have are wands back in case you are incapacitated at any moment?" I just threw them back their wands not even thinking just wanting to get rid of the mutt.

A flash of light as all three of their wands struck me landing me against the bed… out cold.

*Book 4*

I stared at her as she danced around the floor with the accompaniment of her date. She had a grin on as she danced around in her mother's old dress which looked brand new after it was stored in gringotts. I just turned and walked over to Dumbledore who was sitting down after a dance with McGonagall.

I leaned back in my chair as the dancers slowly started to pull off to the side and enjoy the food made by the house elves. I did not care a bit but only minded as Harriet and her date walked off to eat some cake or a desert.

I could remember a day just like this when I was a 5th year only about a couple months before are falling out. I was going to ask her out to the dance when the hero, the quidditch king the all so mighty marauder slipped in before me. I was sad struck and didn't even go to the dance for there was no purpose.

But she deserved this day for the days to come were nightmares for which I wish I could brew a potion to hide. To just cradle her like I cradle her mother after her death. But I knew even then she would dream of dreams she could not have and that those… would be the real nightmares.

*Book 5*

She was confused and with each lesson it got harder but as I kept on pushing her she kept on hating me more. Finally she snapped she peered into my mind taking a peek at my secret.

She was so confused finally the next week at my class she came up to me holding her bottle brew of potion. She was nervous nearly tripping over her own feet. Her hair was an obvious show of it she had been previously crying as her eyes were red.

She set down her potion and without even a glance I wrote down a perfect score my hand hitting it onto the floor shattering the vial. She looked up at me not noticing the perfect score as she walked back to her desk to see that her cauldron was cleared out. I hope she knew how much I cared about her.

*Book 6*

I walked into the bathroom fallowing Draco trailing him as he walked. Harriet was in being chased by him he wanted something I think so I needed to make sure he wasn't expelled or killed. I knew it was going to be a long process but I didn't care I needed him to succeeded.

I stayed behind still using hiding myself so I could not be seen because this was a serious thing. I was about to just use a x-ray charm when I heard a them shouting. I rushed in to see Harriett with tears going down her face as Malfoy had blood from cuts on his face and body. I rushed over healing him over and over again as I knew the spell because I created it… but how did she know about it.

She was sobbing and muttering over and over again sorry then I remembered that I translated the spells into my old potions book… which I left in the cupboards. I didn't know why but I shouted to her in a bit of anger at myself and stupidity.

"Potter bring me your potions book!" I then carried Malfoys body to the infirmary and ran back to my office where Potter was waiting.

"Here you go Professor Snape… will Malfoy be okay?" She asked worried about the arrogant Slytherin who she nearly killed. I just nodded and flipped through her book. I noticed nothing out of the ordinary and just questioned her a bit more. But before I left I told her that he would be just fine.

*Book 7*

I laid there bleeding out on the floor after that damn snake bit me… my heart slowly stopping from the venom as Harriett cried over my chest as she had learned the truth. I raised up my wand bring out my memorys wanting her to know the truth… this is what she saw the truth behind a couple random events.

The end 1853 words.


End file.
